militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
107th Ohio Infantry
The 107th Ohio Volunteer Infantry (or 107th OVI) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. It was also known as the 5th German Regiment. Service The 107th Ohio Infantry was organized at Camp Taylor in Cleveland, Ohio and mustered in for three years service on August 26, 1862 under the command of Colonel Seraphim Meyer. The regiment was attached to the following: 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XI Corps, Army of the Potomac, to December 1862. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, XI Corps, to July 1863. 1st Brigade, 1st Division, XI Corps, to August 1863. 1st Brigade, Gordon's Division, Folly Island, South Carolina, X Corps, Department of the South, to January 1864. 2nd Brigade, Gordon's Division, Folly Island, South Carolina, Northern District, Department of the South, to February 1864. 1st Brigade, Ames' Division, District of Florida, Department of the South, to April 1864. District of Florida, Department of the South, to October 1864. 4th Separate Brigade, District of Florida, Department of the South, to November 1864. 1st Brigade, Coast Division, Department of the South, to December 1864. 3rd Separate Brigade, Department of the South, to January 1865. 1st Separate Brigade, Northern District, Department of the South, to March 1865. 1st Separate Brigade, District of Charleston, Department of the South, to July 1865. The 107th Ohio Infantry mustered out of service at Charleston, South Carolina on July 10, 1865. Recruits were transferred to the 25th Ohio Infantry. Detailed service Moved to Covington, Ky., September 28. Duty in the defenses of Cincinnati, Ohio, until October 5, 1862. At Delaware, Ohio, October 5–12. Ordered to Washington, D.C., October 12. Duty in the defenses of Washington, D.C., until December 1862. March to Fredericksburg, Va. To support of Burnside December 8–15. Burnside's 2nd Campaign, "Mud March," January 20–24, 1863. At Stafford Court House until April. Chancellorsville Campaign April 27-May 6. Battle of Chancellorsville May 1–5. Gettysburg Campaign June 11-July 24. Battle of Gettysburg July 1–3. Pursuit of Lee July 5–24. Hagerstown, Md., July 11–13. Ordered to Department of the South and sailed for Folly Island, S.C., August 1. Siege operations against Fort Wagner, Morris Island, S.C., August 9-September 7. Picket and fatigue duty on Folly Island, S.C., and operating against Charleston, S.C., until February 1864. Expedition to Johns and James Islands February 6–14. Moved to Jacksonville, Fla., February 23. Duty there and in the District of Florida until December. Skirmishing near Jacksonville May 1 and 28. Expedition from Jacksonville to Camp Milton May 31-June 3. At Fernandina, Fla., July–August. Return to Jacksonville and duty there until December. Moved to South Carolina December 8. Pocotaligo Bridge December 29. Expedition to destroy Charleston & Savannah Railroad January 14–16, 1865. Occupation of Charleston March 10. Potter's Expedition to Camden, S.C., April 5–25. Operations about Sumter and Statesburg April 9–15. Statesburg April 15. Occupation of Camden April 17. Boykin's Mills April 18. Denkin's Mills and Beech Creek, near Statesburg, April 19. Provost duty at Georgetown and at Charleston until July. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 133 men during service; 3 officers and 54 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 2 officers and 74 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Seraphim Meyer * Lieutenant Colonel Charles Mueller - commanded at the battle of Chancellorsville * Captain John M. Lutz - commanded at the battle of Gettysburg Notable members * Private Henry S. Finkenbiner, Company D - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the battle of Dingle's Mill, April 9, 1865 See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick Henry. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. * Smith, Jacob. Camps and Campaigns of the 107th Regiment Ohio Volunteer Infantry (S.l.: s.n.), 1910. in 2000 ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 107th Ohio Volunteer Infantry by Larry Stevens * National flag of the 107th Ohio Infantry * Guidon of the 107th Ohio Infantry * 107th Ohio Infantry monument at Gettysburg Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments